


Accidental Engagement

by soccercopdoc



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6038023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soccercopdoc/pseuds/soccercopdoc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke finds out what Lexa bowing and swearing fealty to her really means from Indra and Octavia. She goes in search of Lexa to confront her about their engagement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Engagement

“Congrats, Wanheda!” Indra calls out approaching the other woman.

“Uhhm, mochof?” Clarke responds.

“I never liked you much skai girl, but I learned to…..tolerate you,” Indra looks her up and down, “barely. And now, however, I have grown…fond of you.” Indra says this last bit as if she has suddenly smelled something sour.

“Thank you, I guess” the blonde quips back, rolling her eyes.

“After all you and Heda have been through it is only fitting that she should choose you Wanheda.” The grounder says matter-of-factly.

“Choose me for what?” the younger woman asks.

Indra looks at her as if she has gone right back to barely tolerating her.

“Marriage, of course.” She shoots back.

‘What?” Clarke almost shrieks, but manages to keep herself in check.

“Heda told me that she bowed before you and swore fealty to you, to protect you.” Indra scrunches up her brows, not bothering to add the “above all else” that goes unspoken.

“Yes” the blonde confirms.

“Well, now is the time to learn of our engagement rituals. Some are very important and…..” the grounder starts before she is interrupted.

‘I’m sorry, what rituals…what engagement? Indra, what in the hell is going on?” Clarke asks exasperated.

“You and Heda are to be married. Keep up banwada.” The other woman rolls her eyes and wonders what it is the Commander sees in her, and not for the first time.

“I….we…what?!” Clarke exclaims.

“Congrats, Clarke!!! Wow, you’re marrying the Heda.” Octavia yells as she engulfs Clarke in a hug.

“What the hell O.” the blonde bites back.

“What? Come on Clarke, it was only a matter of time. Everyone is talking about it. I mean, damn, finally.” The brunette laughs.

“How am I the only one who did not know I was suddenly engaged to the Commander of the coalition?” Clarke grits out.

“Oh, shit. Sorry Clarke. I thought you knew. Didn’t Lexa explain it to you?” the other sky girl’s eyebrows shoot up in disbelief.

“No, I had no idea until Indra,” glares over at her, “just told me. I didn’t know what it meant.”

“Wow, um, ok”, Octavia tilts her head, “so how do you feel…I mean now that you do know?”

“I…I don’t know….” Clarke huffs, still really unsure.

“It is a great honor to be chosen by Heda.” Indra states seriously.

“Yeah, Clarke, Indra’s right,” Octavis laughs, “it also doesn’t hurt that she’s sexy as hell. And that voice when she’s being all…Uh, Commandery….damn.”

“Shut it O” Clarke growls.

“Sorry Clarke. I just meant….I’m cool with it, I think it’s great. I’m with you, no matter what you choose.” The younger woman comments with a shrug.

Clarke looks at her friend and softens. She knows that Octavia really only wants her to be happy.

“Thanks, O.” She sighs.

Clarke looks around.

“Where is the Commander? I believe there are some things that we need to discuss.”

*********************************************************************************************************************************************** 

“Where is she?” Clarke asked while throwing the door to Lexa’s room open.

She stopped dead in her tracks when she spotted Lexa sitting casually on her bed with a book. Lexa sets the book down on the bed and gets up striding over to where Clarke is standing.

 

“Did you need something Clarke?” The taller woman asks with a tilt of her head.

Damn her and her confused puppy face Clarke thinks and shakes her head trying to get back to the issue at hand. Wait….was the badass Commander reading a book…in bed. Clarke wants to melt at how cute that is.

“Clarke?” Lexa inquires cutting through the blondes thoughts. 

“Yes, Lexa.” the blonde growls drawling the last bit of the a.

Lexa raises an eyebrow in question and tries to suppress a shiver at Clarke in Wanheda mode. It’s her weakness, as is Clarke.

“I was wondering when in the hell you were going to tell me that we were engaged?” Clarke growls again.

Lexa sighs and shakes her head slightly. She knew this might happen. 

“I’m sorry Clarke. I did not know that Indra would confront you about this before I had a chance to talk to you.” The taller woman says.

“She told Octavia too. I felt like I was the only one who did not know that we got…engaged.” Clarke still finds the idea almost unbelievable and shakes her head.

“That was never my intention Clarke. What happened….well, it was…I did it because it felt right. I had no ulterior motive.” Lexa explains quietly looking at the ground, nervous.

Lexa shuffled her feet and Clarke wanted to laugh out loud at how nervous the commander was. She never gets to see this side of Lexa, she’s always in control, stoic. 

“I…I wanted to prove my intentions to you,” clears throat, “my motives were pure Clarke. I was…I wanted you to know that I may have chosen my people over you once, Clarke, but you…you are my weakness and you come before everyone else.” 

“Lexa…..” Clarke was speechless, seeing Lexa so open and honest with her, it took her breath away.

“Yes, Clarke?” Lexa asks while stepping closer.

“Your weakness?” the sky girls sighs.

“You are my only weakness, Wanheda.” Lexa says while taking another step until she and Clarke are so close their foreheads are touching.

“You may be the Commander of Death, Clarke, but you will always be the commander of my heart.” Lexa breathes out softly against Clarkes lips.

“Oh, Lex” Clarke moans out before bringing her lips to brush softly against the brunettes.

She feels Lexa apply more pressure and allows the kiss to deepen. She feels Lexa put everything she has into the kiss and has to grab the taller woman to keep from sinking to the ground when her knees start to give out. They remain tangled up in each other for what feels like forever, exploring each other with curious tongues and inquisitive lips. 

“Wow” Clarke breathes out, finally breaking away.

“Yes” Lexa agrees breathless with hooded eyes and pulls the shorter woman to her again, kissing her soundly.

Clarke bites the Commanders bottom lip and moves back to look her in the eye. Lexa growls and grabs for her.

“Wait,” Clarke says holding up her hand, “before this goes any further I need something from you.”

“Anything Clarke” Lexa replies adamantly, making Clarke smirk.

“I need you to ask me properly, Lex.” The blonde sighs.

“What?” the Commander is confused.

“I want you to ask me to marry you.” Clarke says quietly, concerned that the other woman will think her silly for asking. Before she can second guess herself the Commander of the coalition is on her knees before her.

“Clarke Griffin ambassador kom skaikru, beautiful skai prisa, great Wanheda…..my weakness. Will you do me the honor of being my houmon and join your life with mine?” Lexa looks up at her with such love and devotion that Clarke is almost brought to tears.

“Yes,” Clarke whispers with reverence, “yes, Lexa I will marry you.”


End file.
